


Desert Nightmare

by HUANG_XUE_LI



Category: Desert Nightmare
Genre: Digital Art, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUANG_XUE_LI/pseuds/HUANG_XUE_LI
Summary: Genuinely surprised that this even has its own tag here. Here's some old fanart of this eerie little RPG Maker game! And yes, I watched Cryaotic play this.





	Desert Nightmare




End file.
